


【All梅】伊索寓言173

by Chavela



Series: 伊索寓言173 [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Champions League, Gen, M/M, Multi, Personification, World Cup
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 22:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chavela/pseuds/Chavela
Summary: 梅西好像弄丢了什么……





	【All梅】伊索寓言173

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源：《伊索寓言》之《诚实的樵夫》①  
> 文中故事纯属虚构（划掉）扯蛋  
> 内含迪梅、索西、玫瑰（阿根廷国家队要求拥有姓名，于是他便有了姓名）  
> 短平快，一发完

某天，梅西鬼鬼祟祟地穿行在罗萨里奥②的小巷子里。

 

他有些焦急，皱着眉头，一路东张西望，好像在找寻什么东西。

 

“¡¡¡Holaaaaaaaaaaa!!!”

 

突然，他迎头撞上了一个人。

 

“¡Hola! ¡Hola!”

 

被撞的人毫无自觉，还挺热情地跟他打招呼。

 

“Hola.”

 

梅西回应了一个礼貌的微笑，准备绕开他接着往前走。

 

“诶？这么冷淡吗？”

 

那个人挠了挠后脑勺。

 

“我可是一名萨满哦！！！”

 

“今天我出师了！按照惯例，我得做一件好事！”

 

“正好碰到你了！你需要帮助吗？”

 

“我可以帮你实现一个愿望哦！”

 

“诶诶诶你别走，你听我说呀！……我真的是萨满啊……”

 

梅西怜悯地看了一眼不停自说自话的人，心想： _可惜了…好好一个孩子，可惜是疯的。_

 

“你是丢了什么吧？？？”

 

自称萨满的年轻人自信满满地说道。

 

“没问题！包在我身上！！！”

 

不等梅西反应，他便掏出一面镜子 _（梅西：哪儿来的镜子？？？）_ ，念了一句不知道什么语言的咒语，然后那镜子便兀自立在了空中。

 

梅西惊呆了。

 

“那么…”

 

年轻的萨满挥了挥手，镜子里便映出了一道身影。

 

 

“你丢的是这只小奶狗…”

 

 

“…还是这只小狼狗呢？”

 

梅西完全被惊呆了。

 

年轻的萨满看他没有半点反应，突然一拍脑门。

 

“哦！我知道了！都不是的话…”

 

他又挥了挥手。

 

“那一定是这只老狗【哔——】了！！！”

 

__

 

_（阿Kun：？？？）_

 

“不…不是……”

 

梅西终于从惊讶中缓过神来。

 

“呃…我只是在找我的球而已………”

 

 

（高能预警：甜虐分割线）  

* * *

（非战斗人员请火速撤离！！！）

 

 

小巷灰暗的一角。

 

“喂，大耳朵，你说Leo怎么还不来找我呀？”

 

『大耳朵』掏了掏耳朵。

 

“急什么，给他一点时间嘛。你说是不是，大力？”

 

『大力』悠悠地看着地面，似有似无地“嗯”了一声。

 

_时间啊……_

 

_那家伙，谁知道呢。_

**Author's Note:**

> ①《诚实的樵夫》，又名《金斧头与银斧头》，是《伊索寓言》里的一则故事，在《伊索寓言》目录中编号173  
> ②梅西的故乡


End file.
